Along with various storage contents of the mobile terminal and the growing number of the users of the mobile terminal, the multimedia information service, which is also called the multimedia message, is becoming an important way for instant communication and sharing various resources among the mobile terminal users because the multimedia information service can transmit and display colorful information such as the picture, audio, video, text etc., to the user dynamically.
The multimedia message generally includes five contents: a recipient address, a subject, a text content, a multimedia content and an attachment (these five contents are called as five roles of the multimedia message hereinafter). The multimedia message can include a plurality of pages, besides the first page, other pages generally only include two items, the text content and the multimedia content. At present, in various mobile terminals, the multimedia message creation method is generally that: the user adds the recipient address, the subject, the text content and the multimedia content in the default created multimedia message page, then creates the new multimedia message page one by one according to the requirement, and then adds the text content and the multimedia content including one or more of the picture, the audio and the video into the new created multimedia message page sequentially. If necessary, the user also needs to add the multimedia message attachment into the attachment page individually.
The multimedia message protocol in the Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) specifies that one multimedia message can include 20 pages at most. According to the above-mentioned current multimedia message creation method, if the user creates one multimedia message including 20 pages and each page includes one picture, then the user needs to creates the multimedia message page for 19 times repeatedly, adds the picture resources for 20 times, and the operation is extremely heavy and complicated. Meanwhile, in the current method, the user should open the resource manager once each time when adding one multimedia content to browse and select the required multimedia resource, therefore, if the user adds several multimedia contents in an identical multimedia message page, the resource manager should be opened many times to finish the creation of the single multimedia message page.
To sum up, with the current method for creating the multimedia message, the user needs to repeat the multimedia message pages creation operation several times and switch over several times between the resource management interface and the multimedia message creation interface, which increases the operation complexity and reduces the joyful experience of the user using the multimedia message service.